Romantic Confession
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Gray is in love with Lucy and he doesn't want his heart to wonder off anywhere, he wants it still in focus in missions, but still wonders. Gray takes a break and let his feet do the walking till he reaches Lucy's house. What happens when they talk?


Sapphire is back with a new story and, let's get on! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic via Gray x Lucy. I posted this back then, not here in but in a different website but I decided to post it here because my friend's reviews sucks. I want more critic though… but I hate flames in my first attempt. -_-; ONE-SHOT

Sapphire: This time I'm going Fairy Tail style! And I always wanted to try magic… *tries to make a ice rose*

Gray: You can't make an ice rose if you ain't a ice mage

Sapphire: Sure I am! That's why I _am_ Sapphire _FROST_

Gray: *Rolls eyes* whatever… let's just get over this

Sapphire: *crosses arms* Hmph! You don't have to so _cold_ even though you an _ice mage_!

Gray: *sighs* whatever…

Sapphire: There you go again! Damn you loners! Although cute ones *does beautiful eyes*

Gray: *rolls eyes, again*

Sapphire: OKAY! ON WITH FANFIC! AND DAMN JUVIA! HAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

For those times, I'm sorry…

Gray's Point of View

We were headed back to the guild from our job. I watched at the corner of my eye, you and Natsu having a good chat together. I was a bit jealous at Natsu… I thought that you liked him since you and Natsu were close.

I thought to myself about the past… I remembered the time when I first saw you through Fairy Tail's doors. I was kinda distracted from Natsu's arrival and became a jerk after Natsu stole my underwear and I looked over you and asked for your underwear which was kinda disgusting and making it seem like a pervert (1). That wasn't a well greeting for you but then we became close, but not as close as you and Natsu.

We had a stopover in the woods for rest. It was late at night that time. I was in shift tonight to make sure no enemy will come. I fed our campfire with little branches and watched the flames dance, beyond the flames I saw you sleeping peacefully under the skies.

The moon showed up when the clouds moved away from the view of the moon. The moon's rays settled on your smooth face and to some parts of your fragile body. Oh how beautiful you looked. I smiled to myself. Then up the stars, I closed my eyes for a moment and went back into guarding.

The next morning, I was making breakfast for us. I saw you first wake up, you stretched your arms up in the air and sighed and looked at me, I kinda blushed at that moment. "Good morning!" then you smiled. I nodded and greeted back with a 'good morning'.

After breakfast, we left off back to Magnolia. We entered the guild and, not to my surprise, Juvia jumped onto me "Gray!" I was kinda getting used to this. I hate it when she does this, she's like a sick girlfriend of mine, which is not true.

I looked over to you, you were looking back at me and you had disappointment in your eyes. I wondered why… you looked away when Natsu called you. You smiled at him when he was telling about some joke, but I can tell, that was a fake smile. I wonder why…

I took a table with Juvia and she started babbling about something that I can't seem to understand. I was too busy with my thoughts about you. I remembered when I hugged you when Erza died but then lived again, thanks to Natsu (2). I remembered when I heard that Gemini said what was in my mind about you… I thought you were newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, possesses some skill (3). (Not pretty sure what episode was it, but this is true, according to the Wikipedia website of Fairy Tail).

I stared at you for a long time until you left the guild. I sighed and bid good bye to Juvia whom I ignored for pretty long minutes. I have to clear out my mind about you that was bothering me.

I did not know where I was going, I was just going along where my feet will take me. I somehow looked up to where I am now. To my surprise I was heading for your house. What? Your house! Wait! I have to clear out my mind about you not going to you! Ack!

It's a good thing I looked up or else I would end up getting beaten up if I went through the window. "Gray?" your sweet, innocent voice was heard from above. I looked up, I saw you looking down at me, this reminds me of Romeo and Juliet, the book that you were telling me about a few days ago. "What are you doing here?" you asked. I rubbed the back of my head a bit blushing looking away from you "Uh… just passing by to say hello" I lied.

_What am I really doing here? _I thought "Come in" she offered. I nodded and went into your room, jumping into the window again. I waited for a complaint or a smack but none came. I looked around looking for you, you were sitting on her bed waiting for me, I guess. I sat down beside you and we would sit there in silence.

"Lucy?" I looked over to you and you looked back "Yeah?" you titled her head. Damn, you so looks cute. "Um… do remember when we first met?" I asked and you nodded "Well, I was kinda a jerk that day. I thought about being a gentleman since it was rude and not really a good greeting and remember when I always barge into your room many times and even though you're in the bathroom" you raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" you asked. I sighed and looked at you straight in the eye "What I'm trying to say is that… for those times, I'm sorry…" you stared into my eyes... Gosh, your eyes are so beautiful when you're close enough to see.

You, Lucy, smiled and giggled "is that why you were staring to me at the guild a while ago?" I looked up for a while and shrugged. You giggled again "Oh yeah, whenever Juvia is with me, you're always staring at us coldly and after that you would fake a smile. I'm just wondering why…" I saw you bit your bottom lip and looked down the floor and sighed. You looked at me seriously "Promise me something" you said "What?" I asked fearing something bad might happen after this "Whatever I'm going to say to you… will not affect our friendship… okay?" I slowly nodded

I watch you gulp and take a deep breath "Gray, the reason why when I look cold at both at you and Juvia was because, well, I'm jealous" I was a bit surprised and confused on what was happening here… did you, Lucy, just said, you were jealous? "I tried ignoring you guys since Juvia likes you a lot and is flirting with you. I try to hide this feeling by making a fake smile towards others. I guess you're the only one who went through my mask" you smiled a little as she looked down at the floor.

I looked at you lovingly… I raised your head by cupping your chin by my finger and told you to look at me. "If you are jealous at me and Juvia, then I'm jealous of you and Natsu…" leaned over to her making our lips centimeters apart "Here is something I want to say… Lucy" I said while closing our eyes. "I love you" I kissed you. You kissed back and wrapping your arms around my neck. We broke the kiss after a while and we looked at each other's eyes while smiling "You know… I love you too" Lucy said and kissed me again… I feel like I'm in cloud 9… sigh… I have to get busy now that I have my first kiss… I love Lucy Heartfilia and she loves me back…. Next time we're going to get married! Hehe… Just kidding!

…Probably!

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Lame isn't it? Coz there are full of 'you' meaning Lucy.*sigh* waddya say Gray

Gray: *red as tomato* I am not _that_ romantic

Sapphire: But it's my story so I can do whatever I want! And there's nothing you can do about it! Bleh! *stick out tongue*

Gray: Damn, this is the disadvantage of being a character in some anime! .

Sapphire: and I am sure lucky I am not like you. Maybe sometime, I would make a lemon… or something to torture with, like what I did to Soul

Soul: I heard that!

Sapphire: *shrugs* anyway… don't be pests! **DO NOT FLAME! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO BE NICE! **Thanks! Until next time!

:D


End file.
